


Hey Arnold! the Movie (Alternate Version)

by Pokejedservo



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Alternate Version of Movie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the Hey Arnold! with the basic plot intact but with some substantial differences such as for example Phoebe Heterdahl plays a vastly larger role in this version among other certain changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Arnold! the Movie (Alternate Version)

It twas a lovely summer day in the quaint yet suburban Hilwood, Summer Vacation has arrived and the children are now out to play. The swimsuit-clad young ones blissfully run about playing along the way while keeping them cool in more ways than one. Except for Arnold whom fondly watches Lila sunbathing nearby, the summer heat maybe hot but that's not quite why Arnold is thinking rather warmly. Of course much to the chagrin of Helga G. Pataki, whom does her usual routine of bitter sulking, then lovingly praising Arnold then soon knocking Brainy out. You know the usual stuff however seeing Gerald and Phoebe dance nearby a water flowing Fire Hydrant didn’t help her ego any less. Still despite all of that life seemed to be going great until a rather ominous arrival of capitalistic construction arrives. Now before you can say “Obvious Social Commentary” a rather large screen arrives in showing a stylish man by the name of Maximillian Scheck. And through the old fashioned method of big screen live broadcast this well suited newcomer to their humble abode has a little something to say…

 

Scheck: People of this area in Hilwood I bring to you wondrous news of great joy upon you all.

(Some of the people are already starting to smile, but not all were quite convinced yet.)

Arnold: Who is this guy?

Gerald: I dunno but I like his fashion sense…

Scheck: I am Sir Maximillion Scheck owner of the FTI Industries I have recently spoke with your mayor about some immensely beneficial changes to occur upon this very land. Many of the most marvelously modern marvels will be bestowed upon this once quant at best land. In form of the new state of the art shopping center where you can buy many sorts of merchandise and various other goods.

(The people there liked the sound of this until…)

Scheck: However to build a shopping center that is truly like no other the necessary amount of size shall be truly grand. So therefore by the end of the week all of the buildings in this land are to be left empty and condemned for destruction. Thank for your time and have a nice day.

(Now this is where people become shocked and saddened by this sudden absolute change of pace here.)

Arnold: WHAT?! THEIR GONNA TEAR DOWN OUR NEIGHBERHOOD?!

Gerald: Not good… so not good…

Phoebe: Indeed…

(Meanwhile inside the Pataki house one certain fellow is actually overjoyed over this news. Of course none other than ol’ Big Bob Pataki himself as he is boasting upon his sudden financial success.)

Big Bob: WOO-HOO! YEE-HAW! WE PATAKI’S ARE SOOOOOO GONNA BE IN THE MONEY!

Helga: Dad, we’re gonna have to move out at the end of the week! What's so great about that?

Big Bob: Simple, unlike those pathetic morons out there my good business partner Nick Vermicelli told me about Scheck’s big plans of a big shopping center here. So he got me this great idea of actually having a great big “Big Bob’s Beeper Emporium” in there and I share my profits with the big man at FTI 50-50. And we’re already going to be going somewhere nice at downtown in the near future. It may not seem great now but after all the money I’ll be making that will soon change Helga, that’ll soon change. Oh yes we Pataki’s are so gonna be on easy street!

Helga (Dryly): Yeah… (as he heads upstairs) Oh Arnold, dear Arnold why must capitalism tear us apart so? Oh sure there was that city float incident a while back but this is a far greater dilemma. For we are about to soon part ways and quite possibly even never even see eachover again for the rest of our days upon this Mortal Coil. Oh why has fate been so cruel? I know that I’ve never been all that kind upon my dear sweet football head… But is my karma truly that much of an atrocity? Must I truly suffer its malicious stings of bitter reality like this? Oh woe is me…

(At the next day at the Arcade, Gerald is playing one of the Driving games in the area however as is game is now over he noticed that Arnold is beginning to look depressed.)

Gerald: Hey Arnold what's wrong? C'mon man sure I didn’t win this time but I didn’t do that badly…

Arnold: What? Oh no its not that besides I know you’re a good player here Gerald…

Gerald: Yeah though not as good as little miss Samurai over there… (We briefly see Phoebe play one of the Samurai Showdown games rather fiercely.) Granted different genres of arcade games altogether but still…

Arnold: Yeah but what's been bothering me lately is that big announcement we all heard yesterday.

Gerald: Ahhhh… I see…

Arnold: I just don’t what to do, I feel that I must do something about this…

Gerald: I dunno man that would seem like an awful lot for a 10 year old guy like yourself.

Arnold: Gerald you know very well that my age is irrelevant of what I can do. I mean I don’t want to brag but just because your 10 doesn’t mean you can’t do big things.

Gerald: True but that's generally for helping people in which were going through something really bad in their life. Your going against a huge corporation whom can afford to buy out a whole area in a city, destroy it and build what's suppose to be the largest mall ever. Helping various people at the end of their rope and confronting a huge corporation like FTI are two very different ideas my friend.

Arnold: Yeah… that is true…

Gerald: Besides its not like the guy is throwing us off the street, at least the city would most likely fund getting folks like us new homes somewhere else.

Arnold: But we don’t know where now do we? For all we know it could end up being miles away from each over. We might not get to even see each over all that much anymore; Hilwood is a pretty big place you know.

Gerald: True but there is always long distance friendships y’know…

Arnold: Granted but I just can’t help but feel that I must try to do something…

Gerald: I dunno what to tell you man, I just don’t know…

Arnold: *sigh* Alright…

(Arnold leaves that Racing game, Gerald looks at his rather depressed friend and feels a bit guilty letting him walk off like that. However he is soon approached by Phoebe…)

Phoebe: Gerald? I think we should help Arnold…

Gerald (while looking down shaking his head): *sigh* Phoebe, its like I said to Arnold the odds are way too high against him. I mean sure he has done some amazing things but still this is a whole new ordeal altogether…

(Phoebe is now looking away with a slight blush on her cheeks but a pouty look on her face.)

Phoebe: Yes Gerald but like Arnold said earlier we’ll probably move to places further away from each over quite possibly to never see each over again. You might be willing to settle for that with your best friend Arnold… But we have something a bit more than that… He have enough trouble to even try to get together when we’re nearby, you can only imagine how hard it would be if we were truly far apart. Gerald, the time I spent with you over the years has been some of the happiest times of my life. Please don’t make me lose that Gerald, please…

(Gerald’s eyes were widened a bit by concern but then he lightly grabs Phoebe’s left shoulder and then with a warm & compassionate smile.)

Gerald: Don’t worry Phoebe, I’ll make sure that’ll never happen to us…

Phoebe (whom now turned her head looking at Gerald): Really?

Gerald: Uh-huh

Phoebe (with now a sweet little smile and vocal tone): Thank you Gerald…

Gerald: You’re welcome...

(Arnold is now sitting at one of the tables by himself until he is now accompanied by Gerald here.)

Gerald: Hey Man, I thought about it and maybe you might be on to something here…

Arnold: Gee Gerald I thought you say this task would be way too big for the likes of me.

Gerald: True, but I didn’t say it was too big for more than just one 10-year old boy. Whatever the challenge may be I’m here for you man…

Arnold: Thanks Gerald…

Gerald: You’re welcome my good man.

Phoebe: Excuse me Arnold?

Arnold (looking a little surprised): Phoebe?

Phoebe: I was overhearing you boys about planning something regarding FTI’s removal of our neighborhood and I too wish to aid you Arnold.

Arnold: Well I dunno…

Gerald: C'mon Arnold she is one of the most intelligent people we’ve ever known. And as for physical strength there is her exceptionally keen skill in swordplay and knows how to strike fiercely and swift. Getting her to join us would definitely be a good start on evening the odds a bit more let’s just say…

Arnold: Well you do have a point there, okay I suppose so then…

Gerald & Phoebe: Yes!

Arnold: Though Phoebe just out of curiosity well… Don’t get me wrong I don’t mind you working with us but aren’t you usually with Helga right about now? Granted I know you don’t spend EVERY moment with her but still…

Phoebe: I initially tried to do that but ever since that infamous announcement Scheck made to us all yesterday she locked herself up in her room and didn’t want to come out.

Arnold: Hmmm… Helga is pretty much the LAST person I’d ever expect to take this news so roughly, I wonder why…

Phoebe (looking away with a slight sheepish laugh): Oh yeah there is no telling why…

Gerald: No kidding heh heh…

Arnold: No matter, we might as well head back and start formulating a plan.

Phoebe: Indeed…

(They walk outside and soon find Stinky & Sid look at a sidewalk tile rather fondly, why? You shall soon see…)

Stinky: Gosh it’s been a long time since we did that so many years ago…

Sid: I know I still remember it like it was yesterday…

Stinky: Yeah we put our hand-prints on this back when this tile was just wet cement back then.

Sid: Yeah we even tried to sign our names in there too.

Stinky: Uh-huh I’m so gonna miss this place…

Sid: Me too man, me too…

(They walk away in a different direction though now…)

Arnold: Really says something about how things go around here huh?

Gerald: Yeah apparently the fact that Lila hardly pays any attention to Stinky is really starting to get to him.

Arnold: Huh?

Phoebe (while smacking him): Gerald!

Gerald: Eh heh heh… Sorry about that I meant yeah that is quite a touching little scene huh? Heh heh…

Arnold: Yeah… Lets just go now…

Gerald: Understood heh heh…

(They continued to walk upon this path of misery-stricken people closing their doors and get ready for the inevitable move. And now our trio meets up with Mr. Green whom is sitting nearby his butcher shop looking like he is pondering something.)

Arnold: Hello Mr. Green…

Mr. Green: Wha? Oh hey Arnold, sorry I was just busy thinking…

Arnold: About what?

Mr. Green: About if this is truly all my fault Arnold I mean you know I used to be the Mayor here for a while now right?

Arnold: Right, but then you resigned so that due to on how meat sales were going down and that you were really missing your old Butcher shop here.

Mr. Green: Yeah but if I keep the job as Mayor I never ever would’ve let that greedy creep Scheck destroy this neighborhood for some oversized shopping mall. Kind of ironic on how I wanted to get my old job back yet not keeping up with my new one is what got us into this mess. I’m so sorry…

Arnold: Don’t worry Mr. Green whenever dark clouds come your way there is always a silver lining in the end…

Mr. Green: Heh maybe your right, I mean I might not lose my job after all. I mean their opening up a new shopping center around here right? I’m sure there has got to be a food market there and where is a food market I’m sure they’ll need a good butcher? I still have some job security… Right?

*After a brief pause*

OH WHO AM I KIDDING?! EVEN IF I ACTUALLY DID GET A BUTCHER JOB THERE I’D STILL MISS THIS PLACE TOO MUCH! *sigh* Far too many memories are upon this humble little shop. My first job when I was at the cash register then worked my way up to be the owner of the shop, when I got Harold to be my apprentice, heck even those freaky goth comic book fans who tried to get me to a sign an autograph for them is better than this.

Arnold, Gerald & Phoebe: Huh?

Mr. Green: Oh yeah don’t ask on how that happened, some weird looking goth punks mistook me for someone they heard on some show they saw on HBO a while back.

Arnold: Oh really?

Mr. Green: Yeah when it comes to HBO shows you’d think I more get attention from the Soprano fanbase than anyone else… Heh the strange things of this world…

Arnold: Yeah…

Mr. Green: Well I better finish up the arrangements, hope we’ll actually see each over again…

Arnold: You too…

(They now arrive at Arnold’s house in which Arnold tries to consult with his wise but rather odd grandfather over the matter here.)

Arnold: Grandpa you gotta help me find a way to stop Scheck from destroying our neighborhood!

Grandpa Phil: Help you stop him? Frankly Arnold I’m still confused on how Scheck is even able to do this in the first place…

Arnold: How so?

Grandpa Phil: Well namely because of “The Great Tomato Incident”…

Arnold: The Great What?

Grandpa Phil: “The Great Tomato Incident” an event that happened during the revolutionary war. You see Arnold even back then this neighborhood was a bustling place of houses and stores. However during a rather unwelcome visit from the British they began to demand more & more product tax money until the people there were fed up! They struck the British soldiers back with plenty of Tomatoes thrown right at them. Yep you heard right Arnold while Boston was busy dumping off tea to spite the British, the folks here back then used tomatoes to fight the British. I mean jeez what do they teach you at that school?

Arnold: Uh with all due respect Grandpa but that sounds a bit farfetched there. I mean it’s not like its something that history lessons actually even teach at all.

Phoebe: Actually over the past few recent years there have been more & more pieces of American Revolutionary War info that are becoming to be a more & more acknowledged. Such as that the real reason why Benedict Arnold betrayed the US is because that the US betrayed him first.

Gerald: Not too mention that Benjamin Franklin was one of the first American swingers of the nightlife.

Phoebe: Yeah, that too…

Arnold: Shouldn’t a place like this be too sacred to plow down?

Grandpa Phil: Yeah that's what I’m wondering about, you’d think they would keep a better check of something like that. Well I don’t know what else to say to you Arnold…

Arnold: Its okay I think you gave enough info for now.

Grandpa Phil: Well okay then glad to hear it then Shortman (He hears some rather animal-like warcrys) Ah no Pookie is trying to herd the nearby animals again. *Sigh* Better go stop her before she hogties them up again.

(Meanwhile now that Arnold & friends are at the door they see Ernie Potts nearby.)

Ernie: Hey kids how you doing?

Arnold: Kind of better, at least Grandpa told me that this place was actually when a event in the Revolutionary War occurred. He says that he has no clue upon why is Scheck even being allowed to do that…

Ernie: Really? That gives me a feeling that something underhanded is going on here…

Arnold: How so?

Ernie: Dunno know yet…

Gerald: You sure?

Ernie: Yeah pretty much…

Phoebe (in a cutsier tone and pleading pose): Could you please help us Mr. Potts we need all the help we can get.

Ernie: OKAY! OKAY! I’LL TALK! I’LL TALK!

(After a brief awkward pause….)

Ernie (after sheepishly laughing and slightly blushing for a bit): What I meant is, now that you mention it I’m no History wiz but these important lands should be preserved right? Well then if anyone would keep such a record it would be the coroner down nearby the city hall. The guy is a complete whacko but he keeps all the records regarding this town. If anyone can help you he’d be the man for the job.

Phoebe (still in her more cutesier tone): Thank you

Ernie: You’re welcome

Phoebe (Now in her more normal tone): Oh yeah and sorry about that little pleading there.

Ernie: Heh heh… No biggie…

Arnold: Though just out of curiosity there Mr. Potts how did you know about this information here?

Ernie: Simple, I check on the guy every now & then to see that the records for destruction work for this city are kept up to date.

Arnold: Oh okay then, lets go you two…

(Our intrepid trio of young heroes are now off to see the Coroner upon a dark & stormy night. They were in a rather dark & creepy place and they now meet an elderly man whom is more like a mad scientist than anything else.)

Arnold: Hello? Are you the Coroner?

Coroner: Yep, you seem to be awfully familiar… Oh yes Arnold, the boy of the Sunset Arms Boarding house. The one boy whom has done many a great deeds even including getting his neighborhood the world record for most attempts at world record breaking.

Arnold: Yeah that would be me indeed…

Gerald: Speaking of something familiar haven’t I seen this guy before in a movie or few?

Phoebe: Well that would explain the rather odd DeLorean in the parking lot.

Coroner: Oh yeah eh heh heh… I get that a lot but I don’t really mind as long as I don’t get gunned down by rapid terrorists in rather generic vans I should be just fine.

Arnold: Huh?

Coroner: Okay I’ve said too much, anyways what can I do for you three children?

Arnold: Hi uhh… we were told that if anyone knows about the records of “The Great Tomato Incident” back in the American Revolutionary War.

Coroner: Oh yes I remember it well, oh boy were the British perturbed by that.

Arnold: I can understand why… But know were the records actually are?

Coroner: Let me see… Let me see… Nope… Nope can’t find it anywhere…

Arnold: What?! What do you mean by that?

Gerald: You sure ya placed it anywhere OTHER than those particular file cabinets?

Coroner: Yeah pretty much…

Arnold: But how can it be missing in a place like this?

Coroner: Dunno though tell me why are you seeking such a thing? Have a big project for History class?

Arnold: Actually the future of our neighborhood is depending upon such a record. Maximillion Scheck of FTI enterprises plans to destroy our neighborhood in order to replace it with a huge shopping center.

Coroner: Hmmm… is that so? Well in that case its pretty safe to say that it was stolen!

Arnold: Really?

Coroner: Yep, and apparently not that long ago heh who’d knew that document would’ve actually came in handy. Imagine that huh?

Arnold: Yeah thank you for your time sir…

Coroner: No problem, come by tomorrow where there will be plenty of new dead bodies to play with!

(After getting a bit creeped out they leave.)

Arnold: *sigh* Now what could we do?

Gerald: Actually I have an idea…

Arnold: Really?

Gerald: Yep, but we’ll have to wait until tomorrow.

(At the next day Arnold is sitting about in the Boarding house with seemingly nothing to do.)

Ernie: Hey Arnold? How come your sitting around here and where are Gerald and Phoebe?

Arnold: Gerald told me that he got an idea after when we found out that the records were stolen. But he told me that I should stay here for how while he and Phoebe are away. I wonder what could possibly the reason why he wanted to be with Phoebe by himself?

Ernie (snickering): Gee I wonder why…

Arnold: Huh?

Ernie: Uh I mean I wouldn’t know why…

Arnold: Well okay then…

(Meanwhile in a dark alley, Gerald and Phoebe were busy conversing with an elderly man in strange clothing whom goes by the name of Fuzzy Slippers. But as their now finished with their little chat with the rather strange elderly gentleman….)

Gerald: Once again thank you kindly my good man.

Fuzzy Slippers: You’re welcome

Phoebe: Arigato Gozaimasu Hakkiri Shinai Kutsu-San (Thank you Mr. Fuzzy Slippers)

Fuzzy Slippers: Doo Itasshimashite Phoebe-Chan (Your welcome Phoebe)

(A little later on as now are trio are arriving to a different alley.)

Arnold: Why are going here?

Gerald: Our… “Informant” mentioned that this will be the place to go to.

Arnold: Okay…

(They are now waiting for a few moments there as Gerald pushed a nearby button until suddenly a large net seemingly came out of nowhere and grabbed our little trio and held them high in the area. Until a doorway appeared and appeared a young woman by the name of Bridget appeared. She is a voluptuously slender red-head in tight leather but as she looks upon our little trapped stalwart trio.)

Bridget: Okay which one of you touched my button?

Arnold & Gerald: ME! ME!

Bridget: Uhhh… what are you boys staring at?

Phoebe (in a slight bitter tone): Yes boys what ARE you staring at?

(They both looked away and whistled nervously ESPECIALLY Gerald.)

Phoebe: Anyways we were sent here to request aid upon the matter of retrieving the stolen documents upon “The Great Tomato Incident” from Maximillion Scheck of FTI industries.

Bridget: Ah I see we were informed of that, very well then I’ll let you out of that net in just a moment.

Phoebe (Thinking): I’m going to have a long talk with ol’ “Hakkiri Shinai-San” (“Mr. Fuzzy”) after this…

(They were shown inside the facility, the place had many other nubile young ladies in skin-tight leather analyzing & testing their various forms of attack and stealth technology. However as they arrive to the main control room.)

Bridget: Over the past few months we began to notice some suspicious activity involving FTI industries. An informant of ours was noticing on how various sorts of men were visiting the City Coroner just out of curiosity lately. They were not very directly inquisitive with the Coroner and acted casually when any of them were in direct contact with him. However their eyes were suspiciously beginning to wonder about whenever the Coroner wasn’t looking. These visitors were coming in for days seemingly with different intentions of surveillance on their mind. However when it seemed that those rather peculiar visitors stopped our informant did some surveillance of his own. And it seemed that one certain document was missing. That very document you 3 are searching for about that very incident that occurred so many years ago. We tried to identify the men searching about the area and the only connection we have is that their all employees of FTI industries.

Arnold: Were there anymore connections?

Bridget: Yes only that they were all either European or of European descent. However we do not have enough evidence to detect whether if that is truly a decisive and relevant point until their motives are found out upon. Ever since then many a secret agent have been advised to keep cautious regarding FTI Industries’ actions and inform us. A few weeks ago certain agents were advised to secretly intend the meeting at City Hall regarding Scheck’s plans to purchase that specific land in order to demolish it for his new shopping mall. While his bargaining tone appeared to be rather smarmy other than that he appeared to be genuinely legitimate. The only remotely suspicious activity going on there was a man whom claimed to have good connections with FTI was bargaining another man to get in FTI Industries’ good graces for financial gain. We inspected the both of them, the man with alleged connections was harmless and had very little actual contact with the staff at FTI. The other while being a business client to him in the past for different reasons is not truly related in this at all. Some of our agents are giving this aspect some investigation but its not priority one.

Phoebe: Speaking of Priorities, why did you people never informed the authorities about the situation at hand?

Bridget: Why for the element of surprise, if we did inform them about this, chances are the Media will take notice and they’ll be placed in public suspicion. They would’ve became more defensive and made retrieving the document much more difficult. It would place us in the advantage if they believe that they got away with it without anyone noticing. Besides while we do have evidence to make them seem like potential suspects but not enough to truly make a substantial case in them in a court of law. There many reason for our actions especially those that are of confidential information that not even I know of yet. But ever since the announcement Maximillion Scheck announced recently we were advised to begin ourselves to act a bit more quickly in order to prevent anything bad from truly happening. And since you three are so eager to help and are the most unlikely to be suspected we are now assigning you three to be the top candidates to commence our true operation.

Arnold: Really? What would that be?

Bridget: To infiltrate Maximillion Scheck at FTI industries in order to secure the document and evidence upon what he planned to do with it once and for all. Though of course you’ll be equipped with start-of-the-art stealth equipment that’ll not only ensure your safety but will strongly aid you three upon your very goal. These easily concealable gauntlets are equipped with various implements that aid in stealth and self defense. You will also receive specialized visors and audio equipment in order to keep in touch with one another in the process as well.

(Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe were shown to their new toys very shortly after when she finished speaking for the moment. Arnold and Gerald were even given the chance to properly suit up in stylish black suits. However Phoebe’s attire hasn’t been altered yet, but they all have their gauntlets on.)

Bridget: The arsenals inside these gauntlets contain a sophisticated blend of electronic cutters, webbing-like wire and blaster shots that can be used via plasma energy, electric and more. There are a few metallic based tools such as grappling hooks and the like. And besides their made of a genuinely strong alloy so you can also use them for the initial purpose of a gauntlet by trying to shield yourself from enemy attack. If necessary we will try to send in reinforcements if possible but it is of course of the utmost preference that you complete this mission yourselves. Good luck kids…

(She gives Gerald a little peck on the check and as he grins from ear-to-ear and his hair stands up VERY well… Phoebe is right now trying to search for an “Awfully Big Hammer” in her gauntlet as we speak. And now that the boys are outside they look upon a very certain building that's not too far off from here for a bit of a while then.)

Arnold: There it is Gerald, the FTI Industries’ headquarters…

Gerald: Yep but lets just over the past few days I’m beginning to get a bit more & more confident over this lets just say.

Arnold: I can understand why… (Notices that a certain someone is missing) Where’s Phoebe?

Gerald: Good question…

Phoebe (off-screen): Looking for me boys?

(As strange as this may seem Arnold & Gerald are now looking at young Ms. Heyerdahl here in the same type of tight leather the other ladies were wearing only smaller. And as for reactions Arnold was finding this is to be rather strange while Gerald on the other hand has no problems with this whatsoever.)

Arnold: Well Phoebe you look… different…

Gerald: Oh yeah I always wondered what you’d look like in leather… heh heh….

(Arnold gives Gerald a bit of a confused look and as Gerald sheepishly laughs.)

Gerald (under his breath): Inside voice, outside voice…

Phoebe: Anyways gentlemen shall we head off? I’ll inform my parents and Gerald’s over the situation at hand. After all we have got to get ready for our assault at FTI tomorrow right?

Arnold: Right though did you get anything additional from Bridget and the others? What with you coming outside a little later than us?

Phoebe (with a little bit of a smile): Oh I can assure you Arnold that situation has been handled with…

Arnold: Ooookay…

(Gerald on the other hand wasn’t the least bit confused in fact he is now a bit nervous because lets just say he has an idea on what she meant by that. At that night our three are now back at the Sunset Arms Boarding House in which Arnold arrives in his room and…)

Arnold: I just got some good news…

Phoebe: And what would that be Arnold?

Arnold: While it took him a while to do so, Grandpa got the other people of this neighborhood to gather about and they plan to form a rally tomorrow. The people will group together and try to raise enough funds and to get the city to notice our desire to stay at our homes.

Phoebe: This is good news Arnold…

Arnold: Indeed though its most likely for the best that we’ll still continue on with our plans tomorrow night as well.

Phoebe: Of course

Arnold: Though I just have one question, where’s Gerald?

Gerald (off-screen): In the bathroom putting something on.

Arnold: Putting something on?

Gerald: Yeah with all due respect to those lovely ladies I wanted to wear a little something different.

Arnold: Oh really? And what would that be?

Gerald: You’ll see in just a moment… (He opens the door to reveal himself in his snazzy new wardrobe. He is now wearing a stylish red jacket with blue undershirt and yellow tie and light gray pants. And with a flick of a wrist he strikes a pose with a small blaster.)

Phoebe: You’ve been looking into my father’s manga collection again huh?

Gerald: Just a bit, still haven’t found out where he hid it this time though…

Arnold: Huh?

Phoebe: Manga are Japanese Comics Arnold, and in some places of the world he is dressing up as a vary famous master of his work.

Arnold: I see well I guess that does explain why I have this sudden desire to wear a nifty old fashioned black fedora hat.

Phoebe: Indeed…

Arnold: Though now with that out of the way lets get back to discussing our plans for tomorrow night.

Phoebe: Indeed…

(Arnold looks over the maps while as for Gerald and Phoebe. Well despite not looking all that green Gerald does a nifty little string trick with some miniature flags nearby a small pink rose that he just gave to Phoebe. Later on that night ol’ Big Bob Pataki went over to Nick Vermicelli's humble abode but for a bit of a different reason.)

Big Bob: YOU BUM! THIS DEAL ISN’T 50-50! I’LL BARELY GET ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS DEAL!

Nick Vermicelli: Eh heh heh… Well at least you’ll actually get money out of it…

Big Bob: YEAH SLIGHTLY ABOVE MINIMUM WAGE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET SOME GOOD MONEY WITH THIS DEAL!

Nick Vermicelli: Well it is compared to the others…

Big Bob: That isn’t saying much…

Nick Vermicelli: Heh what can I say? You’re the moron who didn’t read the fine print…

Big Bob: Grrrr… Why you!

(Big Bob and Nick now get into a nasty fistfight, even though Nick is considerably more limber he is having a difficult time trying to stop Big Bob from using his head as a punching bag. Nick did manage to land some hits in but Bob finished it off with one swift right hook knocking him down for the count. And while Nick Vermicelli is too unconscious to speak, Big Bob angrily leaves the area. And despite being the middle of the night he enters his own home slamming the door shut. But a mysterious trench coated man is nearby the Pataki residence, what could this fellow’s reason to be here? Who knows…)

(Meanwhile on that next day the rest of the denizens of the neighborhood get together and gathered around for their little block party. They tried in invite people from other sections in the city to join them in the party which is a fundraiser to help convince the city council that this Neighborhood should stay. There were admission stands and petition signings but there were also plenty of refreshments and energetic music blasting away. All things seemed to have been going well for a few hours or so until as the old saying goes something wicked this way comes. Police cars and S.W.A.T Trucks came in fast nearby the party. The Police chief comes out and orders the S.W.A.T team to arrive and attack the people there for what is supposedly a manic riot going on at the process. The S.W.A.T Officers were attacking the poor people there mercilessly and savagely. Most of the folks there were powerless to stop them at all however certain individuals such as Ernie with his mini-sludge hammer were holding them off pretty well. Unfortunately Ernie is quite the minority in this case so needless to say things were looking really bad in this chaotic mess. However a savior was about to arrive namely Grandma Pookie wearing a strange red orange outfit and maniacally rides in a vespa and…)

 

(She charges at them on her Vespa full speed and leaps off of it. The Vespa itself plows down a portion of the S.W.A.T crew and as she leapt into the air she comes back down striking all the S.W.A.T crew nearby. In just a short amount of time the S.W.A.T crew ended up utilizing their efforts into just taking Grandma Pookie down! They rampantly tried to restraint her and place her in custody while hauling her off to the city jail. While Grandma Pookie was rampantly kicking & screaming before she was placed inside the cell truck but yet once she is actually in she is surprisingly quiet and just smiling.)

Grandpa: Awww no… First they wreck the place now I’ll also have to pay the bail money for Pookie here. My insurance so better cover this…

(A little later on after that infamous strike some of the guys gather around at Phil’s office at the Sunset Arms Boarding house.)

Mr. Hyunh: That was a complete and utter outrage! They had no right to attack us like that! That was almost as bad as those attacks at my home town in Vietnam so many years ago!

Mr. Potts: I told you guys that something rotten was going on here.

Oskar Kokoshka: Yeah this even upsets me! And coming from me that says something!

Mr. Potts: Oh we know you’re not bad Kokoshka…

Oskar Kokoshka: Oh really Ernie?

Mr. Potts: Oh yeah your just a lazy bum that's all…

Oskar Kokoshka: Yeah heh heh heh… Hey!

Grandpa Phil: Alright settle down you two! We gotta think of a new plan to help save our homes from the wrecking ball!

???: Perhaps I can be of assistance…

(They look around to try to find where this rather mysterious voice is coming from. Until a certain familiar trenchcoat wearing figure arrived to them.)

Mr. Smith: Greetings Phil, it has been a while…

Grandpa Phil: Indeed it has, what brings you here Mr. Smith?

Mr. Smith: When I heard of Maximillion Scheck’s plot for the complete removal of this neighborhood I too thought of trying to figure out some way to stop him. I did not originally intend to make such direct contact with you gentlemen at first but then again desperate times called for desperate measures…

Grandpa Phil: Understandable

Mr. Smith: Indeed, I even brought a guest with me…

(Then Ol’ Big Bob Pataki arrives in the office.)

Big Bob Pataki: You mean we gotta be in a run-down dump like this? And how are these losers gonna help us?

Mr. Potts: Losers? Your one to talk… What with you being the complete nimrod who got easily conned out of most of your business?

Big Bob Pataki: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!

Mr. Potts: IT WAS ON THE MORNING NEWS YOU MORON!

Big Bob Pataki: AT LEAST I OWN A HOUSE INSTEAD OF PAYING RENT TO BE IN A DUMP LIKE THIS!

Mr. Potts: WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING YOU JACKASS?!

Big Bob Pataki: PLENTY YOU FAT LEPRECHAUN!

Mr. Potts: CRAPPY BEEPER KING!

Big Bob Pataki: UGLY LITTLE BALD MIDGET!

Mr. Potts: OKAY THAT'S IT!

(Just as Big Bob Pataki was about to get into another Fist fight, Mr. Smith quickly intervened by swiftly knocking both of them down.)

Mr. Smith: That will be quite enough gentlemen! Got that?

Ernie & Big Bob: Gotcha…

Mr. Smith: Anyways to get back to the manner at hand I brought Mr. Pataki here because he has a reason for no longer wanting to support Maximillion Scheck’s plans.

Big Bob Pataki: Yeah that frickin’ Con artist was only going to give me a tiny portion of the profits if I moved my store there in his new shop! Nobody and I mean nobody gets to con a Pataki and get away with it!

Mr. Smith: Indeed and I have a feeling that the rest of you gentlemen are not faring that much better business wise.

Mr. Hyunh: Yes even though the Fish mart I work at is not in this particular neighborhood it is nearby and with such a new glamorous shopping mall going to be there instead. Profits will seriously be lowered and I’ll end up lose my job over it!

Grandpa Phil: I’m an old coot and there are hardly any Boarding houses left, you can only imagine how easy it is for me to get a new job now…

Oskar Kokoshka: And most of the jobs Susie could get are around here.

Mr. Potts: Yeah and now that I’ll have to try to find a new place to move to and afford it. And I’ve been working in the Destruction business for years! There has been plenty of available land to pull this guy’s monstrosity of a mall there.

Mr. Smith: Indeed, and yet the irony of the matter is that one of the main public reasons why this plan was accepted by the city council is due to strengthen the economy here. And yet here most of you here are losing jobs and unlikely to retain any new ones in the near future alongside the majority of everyone else here. And since they’ll be maintaining an immense amount of land will by no means be an inexpensive task. Especially what with there being a lot more people whom will hardly be able to afford anything themselves now.

Grandpa Phil: So what you’re saying is that this city council will end up getting conned out of this too?

Mr. Smith: I’m afraid so…

Mr. Potts: Figures…

Mr. Smith: Indeed if only someone could be able to address this flaw to City Hall in time. I do have faith in those brave children but they’ll need all the help they can get.

Grandpa Phil: True, very true…

Mr. Smith: However Mr. Pataki your daughter might mind up in danger since I’m sure they don’t appreciate that you assaulted one of their informants.

Big Bob Pataki: WHAT?! IF ANY OF THOSE LOW-LIFE MONSTERS DARE TO LAY ONE FINGER ON MY DEAR SWEET OLGA I’LL POUND THEM ALL INTO A BLOODY PULP!

Mr. Smith: Actually I was referring to your younger daughter Helga.

Big Bob Pataki: Wha? Oh yeah, well that would be unfortunate too… Then again she has been in her room even since this whole mess started. I doubt she’d be going anywhere…

Mr. Smith: I… suppose so… Anyways let us work on a plan to stop Scheck’s plans once and for all.

Grandpa Phil: Alrighty then…

Mr. Smith: Oh and by the way Phil, I recently informed your wife that the chances of Scheck planning on making such an attack was plausible and advised her to be cautious.

Grandpa Phil: I see…

Mr. Smith: Though not to worry I can assure you that once this chaotic problem has been settled with once and for all my associates will provide the bail money.

Grandpa Phil: Good

(Later on that night at FTI industries, Arnold tries to stealthily sneak around the place at the back. His clothing is slightly altered to look black including a matching bandanna. He arrives at the back entrance to the building then suddenly he hears a beeping sound. It was from his new codec device placed on his ear. He turns it on and now we see a dark screen with two picture spaces one with Phoebe at the left and the other with Arnold at the right.)

Arnold: Alright I have arrived at the back area of the building.

Phoebe: Good, you sneak inside and try to acquire the document while we distract the guards as we strike at the front area. Though be careful Arnold and to quote an old proverb I once heard of…

“Beginning is easy - Continuing is hard”

It means that while you might not have a hard time starting this mission Arnold. There might still be guards there even after Gerald and I make our attack at the front. So please do be careful Arnold…

Arnold: Don’t worry Phoebe I’ll be okay…

Phoebe: Though if you need any help please contact me at my frequency at 140.96… And only begin your part of the mission after when we do though do not worry unlike you we do not intend to be subtle here. I wish you good luck Arnold…

Arnold: Likewise you two, likewise…

(Meanwhile back at the front Gerald and Phoebe are looking at their upcoming task at hand.)

Phoebe: I do hope that all of this will be going well…

Gerald: Don’t worry Phoebe with what we got in more ways than one I’m sure those suckers won’t stand a chance against us.

Phoebe: Indeed (though now in a more playful tone) there might be a lot of others to handle with, would you aid me?

Gerald: Heh heh heh…. Milady, I’d love to…

Phoebe (with a bit of a smile): Chivalry lives…

(Moments later we see what it looks like to be Gerald arriving inside the automatic opening doors by himself in a trenchcoat. He walks into the front room while only about a couple of guards only somewhat noticed but that will soon change. As Gerald grabs a small light grenade out of his pocket, dons his shades, pushes the button and tosses it into the air. Then a sudden burst of light flashes into the room, the explosion wasn’t truly loud but Arnold heard it anyways with help from his codec device. The guards already were there briefly blinded but others soon arrived to strike though needless to say they were ready. They were coming at them from both sides Gerald then he opened one side of his trenchcoat and we now see Phoebe rapidly shooting them with a pair of mini-blasters. The guards tried to counterattack but then he turns around closing that side the opens the other side while Phoebe fires at them again. And now Gerald tosses the Trenchcoat away as Phoebe leapt out and now their ready for more action. Gerald’s first solo move is spraying at them with miniature discs knocking them down. Phoebe activates her laser blade and leaps into air slashing at those guards whom tried to fight back with their night sticks. But their lack of skill in fencing becomes apparent as she knocks them down rather quickly. Meanwhile in a different location as Arnold is busy trying to scour the area for potential places to search he receives another beeping signal but with a rather mysterious frequency number namely 140.48 and as Arnold tries to answer it…)

Arnold: Who are you?

??? (But with a rather different voice this time): I… am “Deep Throat”…

Arnold: Haven’t I heard that kind of name before?

“Deep Throat”: Okay so it’s been done before so sue me! Besides the only other idea I could come up with was “Big Voice” which didn’t quite have the same ring to it. *sigh* Anyways I’m here to help you Arnold.

Arnold: Oh so you’re my back-up?

“Deep Throat”: You can say that Arnold, I’m in a different area not far off from here so I’ll be trying to help you on every step of the way.

Arnold: Good in that case lets go then…

(Meanwhile back in the front area our little duo here is still faring off rather well. A small group of security staff has seemed to corner Phoebe however she uses the darkness to her advantage and now it looks a couple of the guards look like their caught on something. She starts grabbing the wire then leaps into the shadows and with a wicked little smile she ties them all up leaving them hanging on the wall.)

Phoebe: Oh my, not as spry as you use to be gentlemen?

(The two continue on using their marvelous new toys on the hapless security guards. Another small group of guards charge at Gerald this time but he grabs a ball then gets into position and tosses it into the ground it rolls over to those guards then as it bursts open a net comes out and traps them in it. As while Phoebe is doing more interesting sword techniques while occasionally using other trinkets like a mini-laser and the like. And as for Arnold well while his Grandma is having a nice dinner of rats with green mushroom dressing and trying to find a snake to go along with it for dinner in Prison. Arnold is not getting much closer then he was earlier at find the Great Tomato Incident document earlier. He did manage to knock a few guards out with a tranquilizer gun, knocked one of them out with a nice punch-punch-kick combo and was even briefly hiding in a cardboard box. But still despite his efforts he didn’t seem to be getting that much closer until now. He finds a young blond man looking over what looks like some plans and mappings.)

Arnold: Hmmm… that mapping over there looks like the basic structure of the Coroner’s office, could he be the thief that Scheck hired to steal the document?

“Deep Throat”: That's quite the plausibility…

Arnold: Indeed though unlike those guards this one looks like he won’t be easy to go through. Any ideas what to do?

“Deep Throat”: Hmmm… Could you describe this fellow for me?

Arnold: He is a moderately tall thin guy with short blond hair and I can kind of hear him mumbling in a light British accent. Does that help?

“Deep Throat”: Actually yes it does in fact I have a plan…

(The aforementioned thief in question has a name tag with “C.L Clarke” written on it. He does a last minute check-up with all his plans in question for records purpose.)

C.L Clarke: Ah yes stealing what seemed to be worthlessly trivial documents from an old fool at the City Coroner offices in the middle of the day without being noticed. Sure I used some chaff at that camera over there but I was able to do it so quickly it hardly mattered. Tis’ a pity it wasn’t more of a challenge but Mr. Scheck’s development plans will make it all the more worthwhile.

(Suddenly the lights went out and he suddenly feels rather apprehensive. And as he tries to search the room for the cause of this rather sudden blackout at hand…)

C.L Clarke: Who’s there? Show yourself!

(On the top right corner you’ll see a pair of small but bright red eyes on the corner.)

??? (With a raspier and somewhat higher pitched voice): Greetings…

C.L Clarke: Who… Who are you?

???: I… am “Shadow Mantis” I too have been sent on a secret mission but unlike you it is to stop Maximillion Scheck’s nefarious schemes. But you seem to be in my way…

C.L Clarke: You… you don’t scare me!

“Shadow Mantis”: Don’t even bother trying to hide the fact that you are. The guards were easy prey for my merciless tactics, but I’m not such a bad guy. I might let you off…

C.L Clarke: Re…re…Really?

“Shadow Moses”: Sure but I’ll have to warn you my mental and analytical are far beyond what you can comprehend.

C.L Clarke: How?

“Shadow Mantis”: I can read upon the depths of your soul… I see you enjoy Konami games don’t you? Do you enjoy music games? You went on the DDR dance floor have you? Are you into sports? Because you went in for a few rounds of Mocap Boxing am I correct? Aspire to add in ”Sniper” to your résumé? Because your also an avid player of Silent Scope! You have visits there frequently to sharpen your skills, you are a prudent person. I can read you like an open book!

C.L Clarke: My god what are you?

“Shadow Mantis”: Think that is enough? If I can guess this trivial info so well think of the possibilities of far more important information… But I can spare you as long as you inform me of where the “Great Tomato Incident” document is and how can I unlock it.

C.L Clarke: Its at the 4th to top floor of this building in the file storage room in the “G” file but I don’t think its even locked…

(As a small red beam comes out of the shadows and aims at C.L Clarke’s head.)

“Shadow Mantis”: You wouldn’t be lying to me now would you?

C.L Clarke: NO OF COURSE NOT! And even if it wasn’t locked I certainly didn’t have the key to it!

“Shadow Mantis”: Very well then…

(C.L Clarke runs out of the room screaming, but then Arnold turns the lights back on and reveals that it was him at the corner with small red lights on his head.)

Arnold: I can’t believe that worked…

“Deep Throat”: I know what a sap…

(Meanwhile higher above in the building, Maximillion Scheck himself looks at the actions of his men through the surveillance cameras in complete disgust. Granted some of the cameras were shut off most likely by chaff but still…)

Maximillion Scheck: *sigh* Morons… I have morons in my payroll! *sigh* No matter, I can still give myself the upper hand here.

(Arnold tries to get himself up to the higher floors of the building. It doesn’t take too long as he begins to notice Phoebe & Gerald’s handiwork of knocked out and captured guards. However he tries to avoid detection in the much higher floors but fortunately he doesn’t have a terribly hard time with it what with his effective gear and all. Once he arrives there he tries to search all the cabinets but found nothing however he notices on how the amount of files in “G” are a little bit smaller. He then tries to contact Phoebe via Codec…)

Arnold: Phoebe, can you hear read me now?

Phoebe: Absolutely clear Arnold…

Arnold: Okay first off are you two alright?

Phoebe: I’m just fine (they both hear Gerald shouting “YEE-HAW!”) and as you can tell so is Gerald.

Arnold: That's good…

Phoebe: How is your progress on retrieving the document Arnold?

Arnold: So close yet so far, I managed to interrogate Scheck's hired thief through some rather unique methods and I got to the location of the document. But it appears to be no longer there. You two meet me at the 4th to the top floor of this building because I think I know where it went.

Phoebe: Understood…

(Phoebe and Gerald fight their way through the guards using all sorts of tools. Namely such as Smoke Bombs, Stun Grenades, Sound blasters, energy crossbows and more. Not too mention occasional good jump kicks and the like as well. It didn’t take long for them to get there. Arnold and Gerald try to sneak into Maximillion Scheck’s office until…)

Maximillion Scheck (as the lights are now on): Evening Gentlemen, nice night huh?

Arnold: Where is the document Scheck?

Maximillion Scheck: Document? Oh you mean THIS one? (And now they see him holding the “Great Tomato Incident” document in his hands right now.) Hardly worth a read though…

Gerald: Oh I dunno I’m sure the city officials wouldn’t mind giving that a good look.

Maximillion Scheck: Nah reading things clearly was never their strong point.

Arnold: Why ARE you doing this?

Maximillion Scheck: Why… eh heh heh heh… Why?! I’ll tell you why over the decades ever since that incident occurred U.S and Great Britain have gone a lot more “Buddy Buddy” lately. And they try to “keep it under wraps” in order to help strengthen their ties. The British Government insists that we keep quiet about this insult. Oh sure wars happen and the side your rooting for does not always succeed. But instead of an epic battle to defend your countries’ supremacy the British Soldiers were driven off by Tomatoes! BATTLES IN A WAR WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE WON BY TOSSING A BUNCH OF PRODUCE AT FULLY ARMED SOLDIERS! I mean even the French wouldn’t retreat to that!

Arnold (Dryly): My how P-C…

Maximillion Scheck: And even though I do not seem like it I am of British blood. And I am a descendant of those men whom were driven off during that infamous day. For about a couple of years now I’ve been searching for men whom were also descendants of those men as well. Fortunately for me they sympathized with me as we went through the process and thinking and utilizing our plans for conquest.

Arnold: Well that explains those suspicious men looking around at the Coroner office.

Gerald: Alright then genius, then explain to me why are you doing this? I mean they are covering up this embarrassment of the war so why can’t you be happy with that? It’s not like all that many people knew about it…

Maximillion Scheck: True but is that truly enough? I mean sure it’s not highly known but it is possible to learn it. I mean kids like you two should not even know this stuff right now! And frankly due to more & more obscure information floating around in the internet lately it could be only a matter of time until more people know! But in order to truly obtain revenge I shall OWN that accursed land, tear it down and rebuild it in my image! America shall have its reminder to never truly humiliate Her Majesties Kingdom again! I’ve kept this document with me because I figured that someone would try to stop me, granted I never would’ve guessed that it would’ve been some brats. I mean what is this some cheesy summer action movie? I might as well put an end to this little drama right now!

(But then the room’s lights went off, Phoebe charges in for the attack with her beam blade. Scheck tries to dodge the attacks even blocking them with what is nearby but the latter was not working. Phoebe actually managed to make a few good hits on him and as he seems to be down.)

Phoebe: Maximillion Scheck you are a pitiful weakling…

Maximillion Scheck: Like any of you dumb brats will know of having any cultural pride?

Phoebe: On the contrary I do, even though I am only of Japanese descent I feel proud of my heritage. But you use it as a tool to bring misery to other people’s lives and for what, an act of cowardice that your ancestor did generations ago? You disgust me…

Maximillion Scheck: Heh heh heh… gee what's the matter little girl? Do you fear that I have cooties?

Phoebe: No I’m sure they find you repulsive as well…

(Scheck tries to get back up but as if it were Phoebe was trying to finish him off he quickly actually grabbed Phoebe then threw her down into the floor. As she was about to get up Scheck now bushed a button on a remote control and she is suddenly feeling awfully restricted. Durable metallic wiring comes out of it and constricts her tightly.)

Phoebe: I…can’t…breathe…

Scheck: Good all the more proof that this lovely little number works!

Gerald: What have you done to her?!

Scheck: Simple you see FTI has manufactured many electronic products and this device is no exception. This is what I call an Extra Security body brace and your little friend here gets to be my test subject. This innovative security tool can not only constrict its victims but shock them as well!

(He pushes another button and now it electrocutes her, Phoebe is screaming in pain.)

Gerald: STOP IT!

Scheck: Okay then…

(He then sets it back to “constrict” he then quickly pulls out an actual gun. Does a nifty little twirl motion with the gun then points it straight to Phoebe.)

Scheck: You see kids let me give you an important lesson if you want to take down “Big Bad Grown-ups” like myself these overglorified little toys just aren’t going to cut it. What you need is an effective gun here like this .44 Magnum I have in my right hand here. It’s a powerful firearm that can make quite a nasty little stain here in my carpet if you know what I mean.

(Gerald fumes in anger while Arnold is not feeling that much better however he raises his hand for a question.)

Arnold: Okay then Mr. Scheck, question, how are you going to explain the dead body your willing to place on your floor to the cops?!

Scheck: Why simple can you see the slashes your little friend placed on me. I can easily try to state that I did it in self defense in order to avoid any more legal problems on my behalf. In fact I might as well just do away with this now.

(He lightly tosses up the document in the air quickly grabs a lighter in his left pants pocket lights it on fire and let it burn to ashes while it lands on his metallic desk.)

And now farewell little one…

(Just as Scheck was about to pull the trigger Gerald pushes Arnold out of the way and makes a quick gunpoint gesture by pointing his finger at Scheck like a gun.)

Scheck: What?

(Gerald then suddenly smiles)

Gerald: Gotcha (Suddenly a small cannon comes out of his gauntlet and blasts a small burst of plasma energy right at Scheck’s right hand knocking the gun away across the room. Scheck shouts in pain as Gerald is charging at Scheck he rams his elbow right on Scheck’s face.)

Gerald: SIT DOWN!

(Scheck lands down writhing in pain on his hand and his face. Gerald then heads over to Phoebe, he breaks the body brace’s CPU center with the tip of his grappling hook and sets her free. And she is now in his arms…)

Phoebe: Thanks… Gerald… I was getting so tired of being electrocuted…

Gerald: You’re welcome Phoebe like I said before I wasn’t going to let this guy’s plans interfere with us.

Phoebe: Thank you…

(And as Scheck tries to get up Gerald turns around and…)

Gerald: Eh ha ha ha hah… I know what your thinking “Did he try to shoot my gun or my hand”? Well, to tell you the truth, I kind of lost track myself. But what I have here is a plasma-powered Mega Buster Arm Cannon. It MIGHT not kill you but chances are you won’t be feeling all that well like your hand there. So answer me this question? Do you feel lucky, punk?

Scheck: Grrrr…

Gerald: Oh yeah and in case if you do my good friend Arnold would be more than happy to stop that now wouldn’t you?

(Arnold was right behind Scheck aiming his blaster as him as well.)

Arnold: Indeed my friend which shouldn’t be hard to do I mean I am sometimes known as quite the little jinx huh?

Gerald: True (and as Arnold walks over to be right next to Gerald) Thank you for your time Mr. Scheck, have your people call my people and we’ll do lunch. Ciao!

(They are heading out of the office but Gerald grabs the magnum and as they are now out he tosses it right outside a nearby open window. They run to get a considerable distance away from his office and now they quickly try to form a plan.)

Arnold: Alright we should split up again I’ll head up the roof and climb my way down with my grappling hook. You two go all the way down there and meet me there on the way alright?

Gerald & Phoebe: Okay…

(Arnold then runs up through the floors and as he is getting contacted by “Deep Throat”.)

“Deep Throat”: Arnold? What’s happening? ARNOLD!

Arnold: It’s alright “Deep Throat” we got all the info we’ll need! We split up again and now I’m heading up to the roof!

“Deep Throat”: THE ROOF?! NO DON’T GO UP TO THE ROOF!

Arnold: Why?

“Deep Throat”: It’ll… it’ll… get you nowhere that's why!

Arnold: I’ll be climbing down with my grappling hook I’ll be just fine, over and out!

(He runs up until he is near the doorway to outside on the roof, and as he contacts Phoebe again….)

Arnold: Alright Phoebe I’m almost to the top how about you two?

Phoebe: We’re getting close to the front room luckily our previous handiwork made things all the more easier and you?

Arnold: I’m right at front to the door to the roof and now all I’ll have to do is just to open it to see…

(Arnold has just found Helga wearing her own copy of that special gauntlet with the radar on while on the roof)

Arnold: HELGA?!

Phoebe: Helga?

Gerald: Helga?

Helga (using a device for her “Deep Throat” voice): Uhhhh… pay no intention to the little blond girl on the roof! (Now in her more normal voice) Oh criminy why did I just say that?

Arnold: Helga what are doing here?

Helga: I…I… just wanted to help too you know? This is neighborhood is my home too! I mean why would I have any intentions to make sure a brave hero like you survive this peril?!

Arnold: Brave hero?

Helga: AAHHH!! I MEANT uh… uh… Goody Goody little… uhh… what I meant was you football… OH I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I don’t know if they’ll let us survive up here so I’ll say this here and now! I LOVE YOU ARNOLD! I’M MADLY, DROP DEAD, OBSESSIVELY INSANE IN LOVE WITH YOU!

Arnold: Huh?!

(She then tries to kiss him for a moment which knocks him down feeling rather bewildered.)

Arnold: Okay… okay we’ll talk about this later! But first lets get back down!

Helga: Uhhh… okay…

(Helga then grabs onto Arnold as they both descend down the building. And as they reach the ground they soon meet up with Gerald & Phoebe.)

Helga: What are you two doing here?

Gerald: Funny I was going to ask you the same thing.

Arnold: Can it you two lets try to find a way out of here.

Phoebe: Quick over there!

(They run to a stylish new car at the CEO reserved parking space.)

Gerald: Sweeeeet…

Arnold: Wow, I heard that this car is rated #1 for durable fast driving!

Phoebe: Indeed it’ll make a perfect getaway car for us.

Helga: Only one problem Phoebe its locked!

Gerald: Aw maaaan…

Phoebe: Don’t be so sure that it’ll be a problem Helga. (She opens a small compartment which was holding Scheck’s car keys.) I stole these from his left pocket while he was dodging my attacks. Gerald, would you do the honors?

Gerald: Really?

Phoebe: Uh huh…

Gerald (while hugging her): I LOVE YOU PHOEBE!

Phoebe (while having a slight blush and a squeakier tone): You’re welcome…

(They head in but Scheck soon got out of the building himself he searches about the kids until the lights came out on one of the cars. He now sees Gerald & Phoebe’s faces on the front car window while the other windows were done.)

Scheck: AHA! I CAUGHT YOU!

(They smile at their hapless fool an enemy and Gerald holds up Scheck’s Car keys in one of his hands.)

Scheck: Huh? (As he tries to search his pockets)

(Gerald starts the ignition while Phoebe waves at him bye-bye. The car starts to accelerate quickly and was heading straight to Scheck. He starts to run as fast as he can, he ran for a short distance away from the FTI building until he just jumps away. And now it’s all smooth driving from here as they head back to their neighborhood.)

Gerald: Ah man, taking down an evil corporate giant, getting a sweet new ride with your fave lovely little lady by your side. Man oh man is live good…

Phoebe: Indeed Gerald, Indeed…

(Meanwhile at the backseat)

Helga: Geez Football Head is it just me or are those two having a little too much fun there?

Arnold: Could’ve been worse, they could’ve been at the back seat here. By the way how did you get up there?

Helga: I climbed up there with suction cups. D’oi!

Arnold: Okay just thought I asked…

(They drive for a bit but as they are now finally at their neighborhood it was now the morning of what is supposed to be their home’s destruction. However Phoebe uses one of the other tools in her gauntlet to put on the brakes. Meanwhile as the Mayor is there and the working destruction crew is about start demolishing the place. Arnold & crew got out of the car and dashed out.)

Arnold: WAIT STOP! PLEASE DON’T DESTROY THIS PRESERVED LAND!

Mayor: Preserved land?! Young man what are you talking about?

Arnold: This neighborhood is the site of the “Great Tomato Incident” from the American Revolutionary War! Scheck is trying to destroy this land to get back at the Americans and to spite the British for not doing anything about it!

Mayor: Oh really do you have any proof?

Arnold: Well…

(Then another car comes in as Scheck got out of the car. Gunshots were heard in the air and…)

Scheck: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Mayor: Excuse me Mr. Scheck but they claim that you were making an illegal action on demolishing preserved land.

Scheck: A purely absurd childish fantasy I can assure you. However these trespassing little miscreants have been nothing but trouble to me!

Helga: Uh Arnold now would be the time to show him that document you guys got.

Arnold: Don’t have it, he burned it…

Mayor: Burned it?

Helga: WHAT?! Then why are you three smiling?

Scheck: Yes why ARE you three smiling?

Arnold: Oh not much (gets another beeping signal from his codec device) your hear me Bridget?

(As Bridget is right nearby Scheck’s Big Screen TV screen and…)

Bridget: Loud and clear Arnold, commence file transfer…

Arnold: Gotcha

(He points slightly to the left of that immense TV screen as his gauntlet emits a small red beam. In just a few moments a small red glow can be seen there. And as Bridget starts to transfer a certain file Arnold just gave her into a playing device. We now see Arnold’s little recording of what happened at Scheck’s office last night. Most of the folks there were shocked while Scheck’s mouth just simply flat out gaped at such a sight. And of course he was promptly arrested right on the spot. The Heyerdahl, Pataki and JoHansen families rush to the scene along with Grandpa Phil along with Ernie, Mr. Hyunh and Oskar too.)

Kyo Heyerdahl: Phoebe-chan are you alright?

Phoebe: Hai, I am now though rest assured father that man will be sent away for quite a while for manipulating city council to illegally plow down preserved land and attempted murder.

Kyo: Indeed oh and by the way Mr. Scheck I wouldn’t plan on getting out of jail anytime soon to cause anymore trouble! Otherwise a few friends might make you wish you stayed there, after all you’re not the only one with “Cultural Connections”.

Ernie: Same thing goes with me too!

(After Gerald’s father scolded at him for doing something dangerous then the JoHansen family have a bit of a group hug. Grandpa on the other hand congratulated Arnold for his efforts now as for the Pataki’s…)

Big Bob Pataki: Are you okay Olga?

Helga: *sigh* Its HELGA dad! Anyways yeah I’m fine…

Big Bob Pataki: Well that's good…

(Meanwhile at a location nearby)

Gerald: Well Phoebe looks like I truly kept to my word after all…

Phoebe: Indeed, my hero…

(She kisses him while his hair stands up a bit more. However they now try to meet with Arnold and Helga until they saw…)

Arnold: Now what is this with all this “Love” talk?

Helga: It was a… a… a… “Heat of the Moment”! Yeah that's right a heat of the moment kind of thing! I sometimes talk really crazy if it looks like something really bad is going to happen!

Arnold: Oooookay…. Though my other question since you were really Deep Throat this whole time how did you know about the games that guy played while you were playing as “Shadow Mantis”?

Helga: Heh considering that description you gave to me he seemed familiar to a guy I’ve been seeing at the arcade an awful lot lately.

Arnold: Cool…

(Meanwhile as Gerald and Phoebe hide nearby…)

Gerald: You mean after all this time and all this secrecy between us, ol’ Pataki over there FINALLY tells her secret to Arnold! And now she makes this completely BS excuse of a lie and now we’ll have to go back to having a secret thing with eachover again?! Phoebe, do you know if this thing has a sniper rifle by any chance?

Phoebe: Calm down Gerald but we’ll try to handle this real soon.

(Arnold & Helga walk away but Gerald and Phoebe grabbed her and took her to a dark alley and…)

Helga: What are you two doing?

Gerald: Simple Helga we know about your little secret with Arnold, namely your romantic little secret about him.

Helga: WHAT?! How did you…

Gerald: Lets just say we overheard your little chat on the roof with Arnold before he turned his codec device off. And well frankly we’re not too happy with your little white lie that you just gave to Arnold a few moments ago.

Helga: But…but why?

Phoebe: Well you see Helga over the years me and Gerald are…

Helga: Are… (suddenly gets the idea) What? You mean you two…

(They shook their head yes)

Helga: Phoebe, seriously you can do better…

Gerald: Oh yeah nice answer to the guy who can expose your little lie as the truth there huh?

Helga: WAIT! Please don’t tell him I’m not ready yet! Okay okay you don’t want to be secret like that anymore right? Okay fine I won’t stop you but please don’t tell Arnold the truth!

Gerald: Okay I suppose that’ll due wouldn’t you say so?

Phoebe: Indeed…

(They now meet up with Arnold as now Bridget arrives to them.)

Bridget: Mission complete, good job kids…

Arnold: Thank you Bridget…

(Arnold & Gerald smile at seeing her but Phoebe on the other hand still has a bit of a nasty glare on her face.)

Bridget: Oh no your still not too sore over our previous encounter right?

(But now she has a bit of a devious little smile on her face)

Phoebe (as she sets her glasses up with her middle finger): Oh no I’m just fine now, besides I got his hair to stand up more than you did if you know what I mean heh heh…

(She walks away while Gerald just simply has a big grin on his face.)

Gerald: That naughty little imp heh heh…

(Bridget has a bit of a look of self-disgust on her face.)

Arnold: Sorry about that she is usually a lot nicer than this…

Bridget: *Sigh* I know, I know I was briefed on how those two are after I cut myself loose from the net she placed me in before she left last time. Never thought those two would be such a special case like that.

Arnold: Well… (with a bit of a blush) I’m not seeing anyone…

Helga (thinking rather bitterly nearby): Don’t remind me football head!

Bridget: Nice try but I don’t do anything above the occasional flirt with young boys well bye for now.

Arnold: Bye… (thinking) Ah man I knew I should’ve asked Lila to come with us…

(Anyways after that our 4 friends are now looking upon their homes in a new day as they truly made it safe. And here is a little excerpt from the morning news.)

Channel 6 Reporter: This is Channel 6 reporting you the story of a few brave young children as they exposed the darker intentions of now arrested CEO of FTI Enterprises Maximillion Scheck on the charges of plowing down preserved land and attempted murder. The aforementioned land will now be officially realized as preserved land and will no longer be taken over at all whatsoever. City Officials apologize for being so deceived by Mr. Scheck’s underhanded tactics and a good portion of the budget for the police force will be to help the hospital care funds of the poor people whom were attacked by the S.W.A.T team yesterday. However while it is acknowledged that neither side were directly involved with the attack, Government officials from both this country and Great Britain are being questioned right now for reasons why they allowed this cover-up to continue like it was. The little heroes whom stopped this force will be rewarded quite handsomely.

(We now see the Sunset Arms given a proper refurnishing as Grandma already got bailed out of prison. Big Bob’s Beeper Emporium gets a grand-sized new re-opening. And the Johansen family gets to keep Scheck’s car while Gerald and Phoebe pose for a little photo shoot.)

Channel 6 Reporter: More details on this story will continue tonight at 6PM this is Channel 6 news.

(Meanwhile nearby we see Mr. Smith nearby.)

Mr. Smith (using codec): Mission accomplished my good man all things went well and the kids are safe.

Fuzzy Slippers: Righteous my good man, Righteous…

THE END


End file.
